


Ethereal Discovery

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Ethereal DiscoveryAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 893 wordsPrompt: Draco knows the exact date and time when he'll have his Veela Awakening. Only--due to a series of events outside his control, he...1) forgets -OR- 2) is stuck somewhere...when it happens. Guess who he's with? Maximum 894 words.Summary: Harry wants to talk things through with Draco, but he couldn't have picked a worse time.





	Ethereal Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55) for betaing this for me ❤️ It was very much appreciated, as always! 
> 
> This is my last prompt fill for Drarryland. Thank you to the organisers for hosting another fantastic game, it's been so much fun!

“What is the meaning of this, Potter?” Draco snarled, looking from left to right as he realised there was no other way out of the room he’d been dragged into. 

“We need to talk,” Harry replied, motioning for Draco to sit down. 

Draco had other ideas. He couldn’t do this - whatever _this_ is - right now. He need to get back to his dormitory where he could ward himself into his bed. “What would you and I possibly have to talk about?” 

“Well, quite a lot, I would think,” Harry said, frowning. “Like everything that happened last year? Apologies definitely need to be made.” 

Draco snorted, still looking for a way out. “Feel free to apologise whenever you like,” he said. “I can’t promise I’ll be listening.” 

“Seriously? You _don’t_ think there are apologies to be made?” Harry asked, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. 

“No,” Draco lied. “Sorry if I’ve disappointed you.” He wished he _could_ stay and have this conversation right now, he really did, but he couldn’t risk it. After the war had ended, his mother had told him something that she’d kept from him. He was part Veela, something which no-one would have predicted, considering there weren’t many male Veela in the world. Every teenage Veela had an Awakening - a time when their magic evolved and the Veela traits came to the forefront - and Draco’s was about ten minutes away from happening. 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve disappointed me,” Harry said, with a sigh that betrayed his words. “But I just thought… after everything, you’d be willing to talk things through. We don’t need to fight anymore.” 

Draco closed his eyes briefly. “Look, Potter, I _do_ want to talk things through,” he said. “I just… don’t have the time _right now_.” 

“Why not?” Harry asked immediately, his face brightening as he realised that Draco wasn’t ruling it out.

“I… I just can’t, alright?” Draco replied, hoping that Potter would take the hint. 

“But we’re here, we might as well get it out of the way,” Harry pressed. “Then you’ll be free to do whatever you want.” 

Draco paused, looking back at Harry anxiously. He realised that he wouldn’t get back to his dormitory now anyway. He bit his lip. 

“Alright, I’ll start, shall I?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s silence as confirmation that he wanted to have the conversation now. “I’m sorry for using Sectumsempra against you in the bathroom. I should have apologised at the time, but no-one would let me anywhere near you - understandably.” 

Draco shook his head slightly. “It doesn’t matter,” he said quietly. “I know that you didn’t know what it did. Snape told me.” He grabbed Harry’s wrist. “What time is it?” he asked, turning the Gryffindor’s watch to face him. Two minutes, he thought. Two minutes and I have no idea what’s going to happen. 

Harry frowned and wrenched his arm from Draco’s grasp. “Does it matter what time it is? I’m trying to right some wrongs here!” 

Draco sighed. “Look, I know,” he said. “I know you are, and I know I have some apologising of my own to do, but now _really _isn’t a good time.”__

__“Why-” Harry began before interrupting himself. “Malfoy… what’s that?”_ _

__Draco looked to where Potter was pointing at his hand and gasped. His skin, although usually pale, was now so white it was almost glowing. No, wait, it _was_ glowing. Oh no, he thought._ _

__“Potter,” he croaked. “Y-you need to go.”_ _

__Harry didn’t move. He was staring, transfixed, as every inch of Draco’s skin began to glow in the same way his hand had, before moving up to his hair until he looked positively ethereal. Then, as quickly as it started, the glow faded._ _

__Draco looked down at his hands, surprised that they looked as they always had done. Blinking, he patted his hands all over his own body, not really sure what he was looking for._ _

__“Have you always had hair that shiny?” Harry asked, still seemingly mesmerised by Draco’s appearance._ _

__“Potter… maybe we should do this another time?” Draco tried, anxiously. He wasn’t sure if there was anything else to come._ _

__“No, seriously,” Harry said, stepping closer. “It’s… _you’re_ beautiful…”_ _

__“...” Draco shifted uncomfortably under Harry’s stare._ _

__“You and I should get married,” Harry continued. “I’m going to be Head Auror, you know.”_ _

__“Potter…” Draco shuffled away from the Gryffindor, panicking slightly. He felt no different, but there must be something making Potter act this way._ _

__“And we can have a mansion,” Harry said, stepping close again. “Can I kiss you?”_ _

__“No!” Draco sprang away now, trying to put some distance between them. “I don’t… I don’t want you to kiss me just because of this whole Veela… thing.”_ _

__Harry blinked and tilted his head. “Veela? You’re part Veela?” he asked._ _

__Draco nodded._ _

__“Makes sense,” Harry muttered. “But I don’t want to kiss you because of that. I’ve, er, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”_ _

__Draco looked at him in shock. “What?!”_ _

__Harry nodded. “Definitely since sixth year,” he said, moving closer again. “So… can I?”_ _

__Draco swallowed. “Can you what?” he asked, feigning innocence, but leaning forward at the same._ _

__Harry didn’t answer, but reached up to cup one hand at the back of Draco’s neck before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
